


Perro amor explota

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Ernesto "Che" Guevara - Freeform, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Che había sido argentino, y murió en su Vietnam personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perro amor explota

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : Perro amor explota, Bersuit Vergarabat.  
>  **Notas** : Otra canción rarísima. Tuve que poner pausa y pensar antes de tipiar, de verdad, porque no me nacía nada, hasta que me salió esto. Mejor que esto no pude hacerlo (lo intenté, les juro), después de todo la canción parece hablar del Che Guevara.

Lo supo gracias a los que venían del mundo humano. Así conoció a ese enigmático hombre, al que rechazaba y al mismo tiempo admiraba en secreto.

El Che había sido argentino, y murió en su Vietnam personal.

Kenpachi no quería ser como él, no pretendía buscar su Vietnam. Esa clase de gente no lograba entenderla, ¿tenían razones válidas o inválidas? No tenía sentido preguntárselo, después de todo Zaraki no creía en algo tan inverosímil como razones, pero había aprendido a admirar su ferocidad, y a veces se preguntaba si no convenía encausar toda esa energía que lo estaba consumiendo y buscarse también una razón.

¿Qué lograría con eso? ¿Quería en verdad cambiar algo?

Se maravillaba con la historia. Murió dignamente en un baño de sangre. Lo habían matado a quemarropa, pero había mantenido la barbilla en alto hasta el último minuto. Era la clase de hombre que merecía su atención, aunque no lo entendiera. Había tantas cuestiones del mundo humano que no comprendía, y sin dudas la mayor de ellas era ese hombre: El Che Guevara.

Miraba cada rostro en el Seireitei, buscando su alma. Si estaba ahí, quería enfrentarlo. ¿Y si era él mismo? Rió ante la idea que cruzó fugazmente su cabeza una tarde de intenso calor. Todos los muertos iban a parar al Seireitei, y una vez allí, volvían a reencarnar. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo quería conocer, lo quería enfrentar, lo quería matar. A esa leyenda en la que se había convertido, esa leyenda cuasi romántica que tanto le atraía.

**FIN**


End file.
